


pt. 1 "No strings attached..."

by Inn_che



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Background Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, F/M, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inn_che/pseuds/Inn_che
Summary: !!!Mature content including sexuality, strong language, substance abuse!!!One night stands aren't bad at all. Unless you accidentally(or maybe not) sleep with your male bestfriend...especialy if you're lesbian...or you think you're.It's all fun and games until you end up drunk with a your guy bestfriend. And what happens then? Are you going to think about the fact that 8 hours ago you though that you like girl.It turns out to be complicated as everything in life





	pt. 1 "No strings attached..."

Camila was never actually interested in boys. She has never liked wearing male clothes or playing sports but she always was with guys wherever she has decided to go. She, her best friend Shawn and his other friends. At the age of 16, she realized she's actually lesbian. Since then she had only 3 relationships. Every one of them ended badly. Let's say that she wasn't lucky enough.

Shawn was her bestfriend since middle school. And now a couple of years later, they are still close and go out often. In fact, sometimes Mila is his wingman. She is helpful when it comes to finding a girl for her bestfriend. He was a tall, strong guy with a bright smile and a cute voice. His hair and eyes were both dark brown. He was working out a lot and his body was very well shaped. It takes one look at his eyes for a girl to be ready for him. Mila wasn't quite understanding what girls are finding attractive in him. But he wasn't really the fuckboy kind of guy. He was more into the relationships, even if they were short. 

Lately, the chocolate haired boy started finding attractive things about his best friend Camila. Though not anything big or special, just looking at her like he does with every other girl. But that thing escalated to something that kept him awake at nights. Especially after going to the beach with her or hanging out by the pool of her house. He knew that the feeling was just sexual attraction but he couldn't stop it. Even that she was his bestfriend and was lesbian, couldn't stop him from wanting to taste her lips or maybe even feel her body. 

Mila didn't help him with her actions. She was provocative without even trying to be.  Because he was her best friend and he was in fact boy, she was ok to hang out with him wearing swimwear or very showing clothes. Sometimes she even dressed up in front of him. And she wasn't bothered by that.

So things were getting though lately. For Shawn was hard to do the usual things with her. But in that one night, things escalated. After being out in a bar with friends, they went to her home and stood on the couch, talking for hours. 

"Why haven't you been with a boy before?" Shawn asked, laying his hand on her thigh.

"Because I like girls and I know that a boy can't satisfy me as a girl can," she answered confidently  
"Why you are so sure about that?" the boy asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Because I'm a fucking lesbian and I'm a hundred percent sure that being with a girl is ten times better than with a boy."  
"Do you wanna kiss me? You can easily find out if you're right or not," he asked with a bit of a smile.  
"Maybe I do... or maybe I don't"

She looked him in his eyes and bit her lip for some time that felt like hours to the boy. Then she finally moved closer to him and gently touched their lips. After a minute of kissing, he licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to slide his tongue between her lips. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. Shawn moved his wet lip to her neck. She started moaning softly and locked fingers in his hair. His hands gently moved back and forth on her back and gently slipped under her black tank top.

"Are you sure it's ok to do that? I mean.. you like girls and me too and..." he wasn't able to continue his speech cause he kind of lost himself in her and wasn't quite sure what's right and what not. He kissed her again without waiting for any reply.  
She broke the kiss annoyed and gasping. Her hands were now holding his face. She breathed in and out a couple of times and then she finally spoke "Just sex ok? No strings attached..." 


End file.
